Outlast - The Magnetic Case
by Johng09
Summary: Steven is a regular police officer. High ranked he was looking through a stack open case when one caught his eye. He accepted the case and the following night he went to the location to find that there was a mansion with a psycho maniac with a giant ugly monster ruling the mansion. Dead officers over the floors,knocked over desks.Will Steven find a way to put out this monstrosity?
1. Chapter 1: No turning Back

_**Outlast – The Magnetic Case**_

**Chapter 1 – No turning back**

_(__**NOTE TO READER:**__ Chapters may seem extremely short. Sorry.__)_

_October 8__th__ Monday 2019_

It was another day at the office. Steven was sitting at his desk reading open cases when one file caught his eye.

**|-****Case #8-|**

**| Location: 89 Fredderic Avenue**

**| Briefing: Strange sightings and suspected gang murder house.**

**| Objective: Scout mansion and report suspicious sightings. Come back alive.**

**| Evidence Room: #1032**

**| Case name: ** _**Outlast**_

He closes the file and walks to the mission desk and approves his case.

"_Okay Steven, you sure about this?" said Sabrina the desk lady._

"_Yes Sabrina, I am sure." replied Steven._

"_The case starts tomorrow," said Sabrina worryingly,_

"_Good luck Steven!"_

Steven turns around and walks towards the exit.

_ …The following night…_

Steven checks the file, grabs the camera and gets out of the SUV. He walks towards the towering mansion surrounded in trees. The mansion was brown and made out of pebble and bricks, strongly held by stone pillars inside and out. He casually walks toward the mansion and approached the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He looked around the place and was startled by the sound of an owl. He kept walking around and found and entrance to the basement.

Steven was shaky at first, never in his life had he enter a dark mansion discretely. He eventually found his cool and scouted the hallways. He heard a sound in a room; he peeked inside but saw nothing. He turned around and walked away. _The shadow was following him._

On the first night he found nothing, nights these days seem to last forever. But the blinds were so thick that not a ray came through. Day and night it was dark, not a thing was found, on the 9th day the ground shifted. The mansion was shaking, was there an earthquake? He peaked out at the night… Nothing, the background was unfamiliar it seem to have, changed. Where has the mansion moved? He took note:

_**/====Log====\**_

_Oct Thurs 18__th__, Day #9:_

_The ground started shaking! Was it an earthquake? It couldn't be! The place has moved. A shift in the mansion's location is definitely weird._


	2. Chapter 2: Inhumane Habitants

**Chapter 2 – Inhumane Habitants**

"What is this place? This absurd! No in animate object just moves! I mean-" thought Steven as he was interrupted by the floor below him collapses and crumbles into rubble in the basement below. He lands in a painful stack of wood. His bones were fine but he was bleeding out, lucky for him he listened in hospital school. Yes that may be weird but he found plastic wrapping and wraps it around his leg and arm. He limps towards the basement door when he heard something. Voices, the same voices he heard before he collapsed back into the basement. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he did understand some words, "Is he dead? Check on him." "Has the magnet been activated?" The words, "Is he dead?" made his bone shake. He knew one of them was coming down. _Thump… Thump… _He picked a hiding spot in a locker. He peeked through the vents on the door. He saw a really ugly, large man. He was fat and bulky and looked really angry. He tried not to make a sound but his stomach grumbled. He hasn't eaten a thing before the 'earthquake'. The monster turned to the locked and ripped open the door and grad Steven by the face. He was instantly knocked out cold.

He woke up on a hospital bed in the mansion. He was a skinny man with a doctor coat. He had a pair of scissors and approached him. He got his hand and started cutting his finger off. One by one, Steven was screaming, yelling his lungs out. He was in so much pain. The man stopped at his pinkie and let his hand go to the sound of cans crashing together. Steven took advantage and yanked off the bed, the man turned back to his and chased him but Steven was too agile vaulting over stacks of desks and sprinting down hallways. Eventually he was tired and rested at a spare room. He wasn't following him, he gave up a long time ago he hasn't realized.

He writes the sightings in his file and details of the suspects. He calls for back up but the radio was static. No response, it seems like there's a jammer in the mansion or they're at a place where they cannot connect. He ventures around the basement floor. He notices a hi-tech machine. It was on; it had the machine sound that most machines make.

He couldn't care to notice that the machine was as small as his hand. When he touched it, it would zap his hand which would give him extreme pain. Then he saw another machine, similar to the other one but **way** larger. Same mechanics, but larger which made the machine run smoother but louder. He didn't dare to touch it.

He left the tech room to continue his case but that's when it happened. The mansion was moving again. He counted on how long the shaking lasted for. Every time it happened it lasted for about 10 – 20 seconds. Interesting enough everyplace the mansion warped to was a similar place. Once it even went to France!

Things were getting weirder by the minute. He wanders are cautiously around the place with his camera filming everything. The battery was 2%. He found a spare charger so he used it, removing the battery and putting it on the charger.

While it was charging he saw the shadow of a similar person. The large muscular monster was heading his way. He was terrified. He hid behind the chair.

_Not at great idea. _Though Steven.

The man came rushing through the door frustratingly searching for something. He himself didn't know what he was looking for. Something small he guessed. Steven was panicking behind the chair. The half monster-man left the room stomping. Steven could still feel the ground shake from the man's stomps. After he couldn't feel the ground shake he stepped outside. Then the ground shook again. He thought he was coming back but he couldn't see anyone, it kept shaking. He realized that it was moving again. He look outside, it was day time. In a long time he saw light. But the location was a place he never dreamed to see…


	3. Chapter 3: Not the Thumb!

_**Chapter 3: NOT THE THUMB!**_

**(Shortest Chapter in Story... Maybe.) **In his early life as a child he wandered the streets of Fill Street. Fill street was a place full of criminals, robbers and homeless people. Steven was terrified when he recognize the alleyway where he was beaten up and robbed of. The memories of walking back from school.

_"Hey Steven! Follow me!" said Frank._

_"Okay, I still have time!" replied Steven._

_Steven followed his friend Frank down to the alleyway where he would be beaten up and robbed off. He didn't notice the danger ahead. He gave him a nudge and gestured to the door._

_"Wanna do something crazy? Lets go steal something" said Frank._

_"No!" denied Steven._

_That's when it happened. His best friend, Frank turned on him. He beat him down and stole all his items._

_"Don't be afraid to live in these conditions." said Frank as he turned and walked away._

The mansion was the very mansion that was next to his house! Steven started to realize, every time the mansion moved it was in a place that another mansion was. Was is growing or was it moving? Steven was confused when he was interrupted by the man with the scissors. He was behind him. Steven turned around to find him falling to the ground again. He opens his eye and looks at his camera then at the man. This time he wasn't letting him go.

It was wierd that his monster with him. The monster normally hangs around him. Some sort of protector. A protector that scary the sh*t out of him. (Sorry 'bout that) Steven never liked monsters. When he was young, bullies scared him by wearing 'scary' monster masks. All good joke for them but for him. He was having nightmares. He had them for 3 weeks. 3 WEEKS, he was petrified. And now he is, lying down on a hospital bed with a psyco man about to cut off his fingers. He never appreciated the fact that a guy that he never knew hated him. Well he was invading his mansion of sorts. The psyco's house WAS on the file. Suspected of murder in that mansion.

The psycodic man. He was getting ready. He got his sciccors and cut of his remaining thumb... It pained as hell. The man got a bandage and wrapped it around his fist like hand. It seemed like he cared... but also he didn't. He was about to cut off his whole arm but thats when it all changed. The mansion shook. Steven almost forgot about the shifting house. The shake was so hard that the shakles broke off. He escaped once again but the psyco was ready. Traps set one by one the got set off as Steven tried his best to dodge them. Left, Right, Right, Right Left, Right Steven went as he ran down corridors and rooms. The traps failed to catch him. He took a very quick glance back and saw the monster chasing him. Man he was fast. He was all over him, he nearly got caught but He took a sharp right. The monster smashed his face into the wall. Hilariously enough Steven ran into the wall laughing. He recovered instantly and hid in the room. The monster wasn't so lucky. He was so heavy the ground below him was collasping. Another night of terror and fright.

**(NOTE: THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE UNDER PROGRESS AND I WILL POST THEM WHEN 5 ARE COMPLETED SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE)**


End file.
